No Title Kyusung
by Cinderella Cloudy
Summary: " Kau membiarkan dirimu menerima segala kesakitan sendiri dan kau menambahnya dengan berusaha membuatku meninggalkanmu" Kyuhyun memandang sendu kepada Yesung "Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang kau menghianatiku. Kumohon mengertilah, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan jadi peganganmu, menjadi kaki saat kau tak bisa berjalan, menjadi mata saat kau tak lagi bisa melihat" OneShot Enjoy


_Fanfiction_

_OneShot_

_No Title_

_Iseng-iseng gak jelas_

_Angst (Maybe) DC_

_Pair : Kyusung Maybe^^_

_Don't Like Don't Read_

_BxB_

_Enjoy ^^_

Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih itu dari belakang, merasakan tubuhnya yang dingin dikarenakan hawa malam yang benar-benar dingin hingga menusuk sampai kedalam tulang-tulangnya. Ia genggam jemari mungilnya yang pucat, dingin sekali. Bahkan hampir menyamai batu es.

" Kajja masuk" Bisiknya lembut.

Namja berwajah pucat itu sedikit memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa, hidungnya menyentuh pipi namja tampan yang selalu setia menemaninya itu saat ia memutar sedikit kepalanya " Sebentar lagi heum" Balasnya berbisik lirih " Bulannya masih begitu indah"

" Tapi disini semakin dingin sayang, apa kau tidak menggigil?" Namja tampan itu menumpukan dagunya di bahu namja yang berwajah pucat " Dikamar masih bisa melihat bulan melalui jendela " Bujuknya.

Si namja berwajah pucat menghela nafas pelan " Baiklah, seperti maumu, kyu"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari si namja berwajah pucat, sang namja tampan meremas pegangan kursi roda lalu memutar kursi roda untuk membawa namja berwajah pucat untuk masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

**Flashback On**

_" Aku mau kita putus, Kyu"_

_Mendengar gumaman lirih kekasihnya, namja bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat seperti cibiran karena hanya menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya saja lalu mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan gumaman sang kekasih yang ia anggap hanya gurauan semu yang tak ada arti sama sekali._

_Merasa tak dihiraukan namja manis yang bergumam tadi beringsut menghampiri Kyu yang tengah asik dengan pekerjaannya. Ia bingkai wajah tampan itu memaksa agar membalas tatapannya " Lihat aku!" Paksanya " Aku serius dengan apa yang kuucapkan"_

_Kyu hanya membalas tatapan kekasihnya dengan malas " Sudahlah baby~~ aku sedang tak ingin bercanda arrachi" Ia lepaskan kedua tangan kekasihnya dari pipinya lalu tangannya terulur mengacak gemas rambut sang kekasih hati " Dan~~ pulanglah. Nanti dirumah baru dilanjutkan bercandanya, oke" Kyu mengerling dan kembali focus pada pekerjaannya._

_" Tapi aku serius, kyu" Lirih si manis. Sesungguhnya sakit hatinya mengatakan keseriusan itu tapi akan lebih sakit lagi jika ia meneruskannya dan akan semakin dalam yang mereka dapatkan nantinya._

_" Iya aku tau kau serius sayang, serius bercanda denganku" Sahut Kyu santai " Kalau kau disini terus aku takkan selesai dan sudah pasti aku akan lama pulang"_

_Mencoba untuk mengalah, si manis menghela nafas dan bergerak dari posisi duduknya " Baiklah, kita bicarakan segalanya dirumah desahnya._

_" Itu lebih baik sayang" Sebagai salam perpisahan, kyu kecup ringan pipi kekasihnya lalu tersenyum. Senyum terbaik yang ia miliki._

.

.

.

_' Maaf Yesung-sshi. Tapi kanker itu sudah menjalar keseluruh organ vital didalam tubuhmu. Maafkan aku, tapi~~ kanker itu sudah tak bisa diobati lagi'_

_Air matanya jatuh mengingat kata-kata itu, kenapa harus dia yang mendapati penyakit seperti ini. Hidupnya tak lama lagi, dia takkan bisa meraih kebahagiaan lebih lama dengan Kyuhyun nya, dia akan mati dan meninggalkan cintanya didunia ini sendirian._

_Klek_

_Sesegera mungkin ia menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Tak berani berbalik dari posisi duduknya yang membelakangi pintu di atas ranjang. Dia tak ingin kyuhyun sampai menyadari matanya yang bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis._

_" Baby~~" Tegur Kyu yang sudah duduk diatas ranjang, ia peluk bahu kekasihnya lalu mencium pipinya sebentar " Aku kira kau sudah tidur"_

_" Kyu,"_

_" Heum! Ne baby, ada apa?"_

_" Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita lagi. Aku~~" Yesung menggigit bibirnya berusaha agar kuat dan jangan sampai dia terisak._

_" Masih mau bercanda huh?" Bisik Kyu " Aku lelah sekali, besok saja arrachi"_

_Namja manis itu meremas kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang telah melingkar diperutnya "Aku bosan dengan hubungan ini, aku sungguh-sungguh ingin putus" Hancurlah pertahanan Yesung yang membuatnya menangis " Aku ingin putus"_

_"Baby~~ ada apa? Apa aku membuatmu marah?" Kyu memaksa agar yesung berbalik dan segera saja ia rengkuh tubuh mungil itu untuk ia peluk " Kalau aku bersalah aku minta maaf, uljjima" Bujuknya yang semakin memecah tangis yesung " Sssshhhh, jangan menangis sayang. Aku disini"_

_" Aku ingin putus, hiks hiks"_

_Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya berusaha untuk menenangkan Yesung " Iya, nanti. Jangan menangis lagi heum"_

_Yesung bergerak menyamankan posisinya, ia beringsut melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di curuk leher kyuhyun " Aku mencintaimu" Bisiknya_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika membalas pelukan yesung, dia tau pasti kata-kata putus itu tak benar-benar serius ia ucapkan karena dia tau sebesar apa cinta Yesung padanya._

**Flashback Off**

" Lihatlah kyu, bulan itu benar-benar indah" Yesung berbisik kala matanya memandang bulan yang sempurna diatas langit.

Dia dan Kyuhyun tengah duduk di tepi jendela, bersandar berdua saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

" Iya sayang, seindah dirimu" Bisik Kyuhyun.

" Kyu"

" Heum?"

" Jangan pernah lupakan aku arrachi"

Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya dibahu yesung dan berbisik " Tidak akan sayang, sampai kapanpun kau selalu dihatiku"

" Gamsahamnida chagiya" Yesung meremas lembut lengan kyuhyun " Maaf karena kau tidak bisa memberimu kebahagiaan yang utuh di kehidupan ini"

" Heum, kau selalu memberiku kebahagiaan"

" Dikehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu lagi kan?"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya " Dikehidupan selanjutnya, selanjutnya lagi dan selanjutnya lagi kita akan bertemu dan aku akan selalu mendampingimu baby"

" Aku menganggap itu sebagai hutang" Ucap yesung tersenyum lagi dan mendongak untuk kembali menatap langit " Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur"

" Heum~~ tidurlah"

**Flashback on**

_" Kau boleh berselingkuh, memiliki sepuluh namja chingu bahkan seribu tapi"_

_Yesung menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang tengah menghakiminya karena yesung ketahuan keluar dengan namja lain dan yesung mengakui orang itu sebagai kekasih gelapnya._

_" Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu"_

_Yesung memejamkan matanya, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu keras kepala bahkan yesung telah menghianatinya " Tapi aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi" Desis Yesung_

_Kyuhyun menyesap wine nya pelan dan membiarkan minuman beralkohol itu mengalir perlahan dari kerongkongannya " Ah~~ Aku tidak perduli baby. Sekeras apapun kau memintaku untuk melepaskanmu, sekeras itu juga aku akan bertahan"_

_Yesung mengepalkan tangan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih " KENAPA KAU SEPERTI INI KYU? Bahkan aku sudah menghianatimu"_

_Yesung terduduk bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya dan menangis, menangis karena ia tak ingin menyakiti kyuhyun lebih parah dari ini. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun dan demi Kyuhyun ia rela menjadi pembohong demi agar Kyuhyun melepaskan cintanya, agar Kyuhyun tak merasakan sakit ketika ia pergi nanti._

_Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat yesung menangis seperti itu " Kau tidak bisa berbohong sayang, jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti ini" Kyuhyun menghampiri yesung, membimbingnya untuk bergerak dan ia pangku yesung diatas pahanya " Kibum itu sahabatku, dia telah memberitahu segalanya padaku"_

_Degh_

_" K-kyu"_

_" Kenapa? Kau terkejut huh?"_

_" I-itu"_

_" Kau membiarkan dirimu menerima segala kesakitan sendiri dan kau menambahnya dengan berusaha membuatku meninggalkanmu" Kyuhyun memandang sendu kepada Yesung "Itu jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang kau menghianatiku. Kumohon mengertilah, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan jadi peganganmu, menjadi kaki saat kau tak bisa berjalan, menjadi mata saat kau tak lagi bisa melihat"_

_Air mata yesung semakin deras jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, dia tak pernah menyangka akan ini semua. Kyuhyun mengetahui segala tentangnya, dia bahkan telah menyakiti Kyuhyunnya lebih dalam_

_Kyuhyun menghapus air mata yang mengalir dengan dipipi yesung dengan kedua ibu jarinya " Aku akan menemanimu sampai akhir. Aku akan"_

_Greeeeeepppppp_

_Yesung berhambur memeluk Kyuhyun, menangis dan meraung karena bisa mendapatkan cinta sebaik ini._

_" Maafkan aku, kyu. Maafkan aku" Tangis yesung tersedu._

_Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Yesung dengan begitu lembut dan berbisik " Heum, aku memaafkanmu sayang"_

**Flashback Off**

Membiarkan Yesung tidur dalam rengkuhannya, membiarkan tubuh itu perlahan melemah dan membiarkan nafas hangat itu berhembus untuk terakhir kalinya. Sesak, menyakitkan tapi Kyuhyun telah berjanji untuk tak menghantar kepergian cintanya dengan air mata.

Ia mendongak untuk melihat bulan yang masih setia menemani mereka. Sekuat apapun namun ia benar-benar tidak sanggup hingga air matanya saja yang meleleh tanpa ia kehendaki sama sekali " Tidurlah sayang, bulan itu masih menemani kita" Lirihnya.

**End**

Kurang sedih ya hehe


End file.
